


Dave x OC

by fandomination413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomination413/pseuds/fandomination413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie goes to college, hoping for just a normal 4 years. But everyone knows, that will never happen. Especially since her roommate is a guy, and he's hot, who happens to be named Dave Strider. She now knows why they don't usually put girls and boys in the same dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave x OC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLacuna/gifts).



I walked the hallways of a new land, my college dorms. *dramatic music plays* Yeah, yeah. College is supposed to be a scary time for a freshmen. But I wasn’t that scared, my older sister told me everything I needed to know. The people to stay away from, where the classes were, she even gave me a tour of the campus. I know you get one when you begin your classes, but she showed me where all the Wi-Fi hotspots were and all the all-nighter cafes were. She also showed me how many Chinese and pizza places there were, thanks sis. We do live in the same dorm house, but the seniors were on the top floor, I was on the 2nd.  
I walk in as an actual college student and get my dorm key.  
“First time dear?” The old secretary asked me, with a creepily happy smile. You know when elderly have that ‘about to die’ smell, yeah, she had that. She had way too much make-up for an old women. She looked like and elderly prostitute. I politely smiled back and grabbed my key.  
“Yeah actually. I’ve heard it’s really nice here.” I say, examining my room key, 22B. Alright, cool.  
“This is a very nice school, have a good year.” She says, then going back to what I hoped to be paperwork. I made my way through the halls and got to the elevator. I push the button and wait. I shuffle my bags around as a boy walked up next to me. I turn my head, only to be meet with his collarbone, dang it. He is a whole head taller than me. I looked up, his sand-blonde hair was swept to the right side, like a fucking hipster. He had a pair of large sunglasses covering the area from his eyebrows to his cheekbones. I could see faint freckles on his slightly tan complexion. He had a poker face, man, he looked like nothing could make him laugh. He wore a simple white shirt with red sleeves, with a broken record on the front. He had a pair of wash-faded jeans and red converse.  
“You know it’s rude to stare right?” The boy says as the elevator doors open. I blush and look at me feet. I just broke rule number one, don’t stare.  
“Sorry.” I mumble a quickly enter the elevator. He follows with a smirk.  
“I know I’m attractive, but no one stared like that. You looked like you just saw a boy for the first time.” He stats smugly, his hands in his pockets. I blush harder.  
“For the record,” I start, poking the record on his shirt (HAHA PUNS), “I have seen boys before, and you are not the most attractive.” I give a superior smirk and push the button for floor 2.  
“So, you’re saying I am attractive eh?” He asks leaning against the wall, like one of those stereotypical jocks in those really bad high school movies. I roll my eyes and give him a death glare.  
“No, you dumb fuck.” I spat as the door pinged, signaling that we were on my floor. I grab my bags and walk off, he follows right behind me. I was lying about him not being attractive, this guy was hot. Like really hot. Like Jamie Campbell Bower hot. Hotter than most of the boys in high school. This is going to be fun. (If you don’t know who Jamie Campbell Bower is, you should look him up, he is really hot <3)  
“Feisty. I like that.” He whispered the last part into my ear. A shiver traveled through my spine. He laughs and turns towards, what I was guessing his dorm room. “This is my stop, hey, I never got your name.” He says leaning against his door frame, what is with this guys and leaning against stuff?  
“Like it matters, but its Cassie.” I stat, crossing my arms, “Hey, do you know where 22B is?” I ask showing him my key. He smiles and moves out of the way, so I can see the door number. 22B was written in nice gold lettering. Fuck.  
“Oh you have got to be kidding me. No, this has to be your girlfriend’s dorm right?” I spat, I would never share the same room with this guy. I would either die or jump him by the end of the week. He smiles.  
“It can be my girlfriend’s dorm, if you want.” He says leaning, a bit too close to my face. I scowl and push him out of the way.  
“If I am hearing you correctly, no. I don’t want to be your girlfriend. And I feel sorry for the sap that happens to be.” I say bluntly as I open the door and stroll in. I am meted by a fairly large room, with two twin bed off in the far right corner of the room, only having a nightstand separating them. Both of them have a corkboard above them, only one had different papers and pictures tacked to it already. Each bed had a desk on the opposite side of the room, once again only one having things on them. Each bed had a partner dresser, for clothes I guess. Also, only one bed had sheets and a comforter on it. The sheets were red and white, with-you guessed it-a broken record. There was still a lot of extra room though, so that means I could fit the couch that my sister let me have. That’s a plus, but there was only one bathroom. What? I stood there, dumbfounded, at the door. The mystery boy, still don’t know his name, pushed past me and plopped down on to a bed.  
“So I guess you are my dorm mate. I’ve never had a girl dorm mate before. Well, I guess first time for everything.” He says, laying his arms behind his head. I was so confused, I was told two things about my dorm mate, one, she was a girl, two, her name was Elizabeth. So, why is there a boy claiming this is his room.  
“This must be a mistake. My roommate is a girl and her name is Elizabeth.” I say looking at the paper, yep said- Elizabeth, Strider, David. So she had to be a girl. This boy looks confused, the gets up and takes the paper. “Hey-“I start but was cut off by this guy’s hand, okay, I really don’t like this guy. He chuckles a bit and hands back the paper.  
“That’s just the way the write the names, your roommates name is, David Elizabeth Strider. Which is my name. But please, just call me Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys like this first chapter! The updates will be slow, since school just started, and a lot of Homework. This is made for my sister, so the main OC is my sister. But if you want to be put in, I'd be happy to! Just send me a message about your character. Everything I'd need to know about them. And also I'm sorry this is pretty short, I'll post more as soon as I can. Thanks again!


End file.
